Duel to the Death
by CSIBeauty
Summary: Emma comes across Hook back on his ship and challenges him to a duel. He points out that a duel is always to the death, but agrees to fight her. In the midst of the fight he admits that he can't kill her and she would have to kill him, but she ends up doing something else that leads to a surprising revelation. SMUT WARNING!


**AN: I don't even know where this idea came from. WARNING SMUT AHEAD! Enjoy**

Emma approached the ship that was docked in the harbor with caution. It had been a week since they brought it back from Manhattan and she wasn't sure if Hook could have made it back from the city or not. Still she brought her sword with her just in case. The last thing she wanted to do was get caught unarmed. Henry said he left his Story book on board and Emma agreed to go get it back. Still she had a bad feeling about this. She almost felt like she was walking into a trap, but there was no way that Hook would be expecting her even if he was back in town. At this point Emma just prayed that he didn't make it back.

When she walked up the gangplank, everything was quiet. It looked as if the ship hadn't been disturbed since they brought it back. Part of that was a relief, but there was also a part of her that believed something was wrong. Still she pressed forward trying to think about where Henry could have left his book. It wasn't like him to leave it lying around, though finding out about his father had been a bit of a shock. At this point Emma wanted to do anything that might get her back in his good graces again.

"Looking for something, love?"

Emma turned around to see Hook standing there with his arms crossed and an amused smirk on his face. She pulled out her sword and aimed it at him without saying a word.

Killian raised an eyebrow. "In most cases when someone comes to the captain with sword drawn they are asking for a duel," he stated drawing his own sword.

"Maybe, I am," Emma replied coolly.

"You are aware of what that means aren't you?" Killian asked, taking a step forward. "The only way the duel can end is if one of us kills the other."

"A duel to the death?" Emma asked, starting to feel fear well up inside her. She won the sword fight against him once, but she was pretty sure it was sheer luck. There was very little chance that she could win again. And even if she did she didn't know if she could actually kill him.

"That's what a duel is, darling," Killian replied, holding his sword up. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

Emma lunged at him with her sword, but he blocked it with ease and stepped aside. As she whirled around to face him, her sword still aimed at the pirate.

"Very well, love," he stated, moving forward and swinging his sword at her stomach. Emma managed to block the attack and move back a few steps. This was not going to end well and she was now beginning to wonder what she was thinking challenging a three hundred year old pirate to a duel. Still as he lunged forward again, she blocked him and swung her sword at his knee, missing by a mere inch. As he lunged at her again, Emma noticed that he didn't appear to be actually trying. That terrified Emma when she thought about the fact that he could easily start putting in an effort and she would be done for.

Emma started to attack him more swiftly, picking up some of her father's talent. It seemed to surprise Hook, but he still kept up with her without too much difficulty. After she almost got him in the stomach, he managed to block the attack and grab the sword with his hook, pulling her forward.

"Do you give up yet?" he asked with a small smirk.

"Never," said Emma, attempting to pull away from him, but he had a good hold on her sword. He sighed as he sent both his and her sword clattering to the deck several feet away from them.

"I give up," he said holding his hands up.

"What?" Emma asked confused. She was sure this had to be some sort of trick.

"I give up, love," Killian repeated. "You win this fight, go ahead and kill me."

"I. . . .why?" she asked, still confused. "You could have easily won."

"I know," he replied with a sad look in his eyes. "That's why I give up."

"You're giving up, because you would have won?" Emma asked, still not understanding what was going on. "That doesn't make any sense."

"I can't kill you, Emma," Killian partially shouted. "I won't."

Emma was shocked to say the least. Why wouldn't he kill her when he had the chance? She had been constantly getting in the way of his revenge and if he killed her than that would be one less roadblock to get to his goal. The look he had in his eyes both intrigued and scared her. She must be seeing things wrong; because he was looking at her like . . . he was in love with her. Emma had no idea what came over her as she pushed him against the door that lead below deck, crashing her lips to his.

Killian seemed surprised by the sudden kiss, but almost immediately started responding to it as Emma felt him wrap his hook arm around her waist and thread his fingers in her hair. She kept one of her hands on his chest as she moved the other one to his neck, attempting to pull him closer. Her lips moved against his as if they were always meant to and part of that scared her. Still she could feel an overwhelming need to be closer, to feel every inch of him, and she didn't think she could stop herself now that it had started.

After a few moments, Killian switched their positions so that she was the one against the wall. Emma let out a surprised gasp, but immediately pulled his lips back to hers as she used her other hand to push his coat off his shoulders. There was no going back from this now. She wanted him and for once she was going to do what she wanted, just because she wanted to. Damn the consequences.

Killian pushed her coat off her shoulders, before reaching up and pulling her flush against him. Emma gasped at the contact, but began to unbuckle the vest he wore, wanting to get to the skin underneath. It didn't go unnoticed that they were on the deck of the ship and she pulled away from his lips long enough to look around the docks for anybody who might have seen them. She realized that this was not the best place to be doing this.

"Where's your cabin?" she asked finally looking up at him, eyes clouded with lust.

Without a word he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist biting her lower lip. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck leaning in to kiss him again as he led her below deck, to his cabin. Emma gasped when he pushed her roughly against the door as soon as he entered the cabin. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist and she could feel him right where she wanted him. Emma bucked her hips against his and he let out a sharp gasp.

"You are far too dressed," Killian gasped, as he tugged at the hem of her shirt.

"I could say the same to you," Emma replied as she helped him lift the shirt off of her, before moving to do the same with his. It didn't take long before both of them were undressed and he had her lying flat on his bed, kissing her with a passion she didn't even know he had in him, or her for that matter. There was a small voice in the back of her mind that told her that this was a bad idea, but she didn't listen. Emma wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer.

"Killian," Emma gasped, looking him in the eye. She realized it was the first time she had actually called him by his real name. She leaned up pulling him into another desperate kiss. "I _want_ you."

Killian let a low groan escape his throat as he aligned himself with her center, before slowly entering her. He closed his eyes as he took in the sensations, before opening his eyes again to look at her as he began to set a slow pace. He leaned in to kiss her almost needing that contact to prove to him that she was really there.

This was definitely not how Emma intended this visit to go. But at the moment she was not complaining. She knew that the tension between the two would have ended up boiling over sometime and now she was sure there had always been something between them. Something she had kept fighting, but now she stopped fighting it and she was glad that she did. Emma's head fell back on the pillow as she let out a soft moan, her hips meeting his slow pace and already wanting more. "_Killian_," she gasped, pulling his lips back to hers and letting out a surprised groan when he began to quicken the pace.

Killian groaned against her lips, quickening the pace again as he moved to trail kisses down her jawline and neck, stopping to suck hard at her pulse point and reveling in the gasp it caused. He had wanted Emma for a long time, but he never imagined that he would actually have her, and part of him knew that things would change with them after this. He just hoped that she wouldn't end up leaving him again.

Emma moved her arms behind his back stroking the muscles there as she lifted her hips to meet his, tilting her head to the side to give him better access to her neck. She had never imagined that this would feel so good. Being with him felt right and part of that scared her. She let out a loud moan as she began to roll her hips against his more insistently, feeling her release starting to build fast.

"Emma," Killian gasped as he could feel her walls starting to tighten around him. He shifted his hips changing the angle of his thrusts, pushing in deeper until he felt her shatter around him with his name on her lips. It wasn't long before he followed right behind her groaning out her name as he stilled his hips, resting his forehead against hers as he tried to catch his breath.

Normally, her first instinct would be to get out of there after this. Leave, because she was terrified of getting hurt again, but he gave her a look that almost made her heart stop and she knew that she wasn't going anywhere. "Killian," she whispered, bringing her hand up to stroke his cheek softly as she leaned up to kiss him softly, wanting to convey that she wasn't abandoning him this time. "Does this mean nobody won the duel?" she asked with a slight smile, biting down on her lower lip.

"You won the duel, love," Killian stated with a smile, stroking her cheek lovingly.

"I thought you said in order to win a duel you have to kill your opponent?" Emma asked raising an eyebrow.

"You did, lass," he said quietly, pecking her lips briefly before pulling back. "Captain Hook is dead. All that's left is Killian Jones."


End file.
